The Girl With Jade Eyes
by Toni Jade Ritsa
Summary: Katara is a 15 year old chounin in Konohana. She's normal and powerful. When she's set up on a blind date w/ Sasuke Uchiha which neither of them wants, they become close. But how close will they get? And how how powerful is this girl really? SasukeXOC?
1. Chapter 1: Screaming Tantrums

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters I made up were inspired from various people from, and Thanks people! See if your name is mentioned in the Author's Notes.

New characters are (names are in Japanese form where the last name comes first):

Natsuki Haikura: ME!!! I'm an authoress and in charge of this fanfic!

Akane Katara: A mysterious 15-year-old girl chounin. She lives alone and has sky blue hair and light jade green eyes.

Rikkia Kokori: Happy go lucky (and a bit girly) 15-year-old girl chounin. Cousin of Hatsuharu, and in the same team as Katara. Blonde with chocolate brown eyes.

Rikkia Hatsuharu: Calm (and a bit weird) 15 year old boy chounin. Cousin of Kokori and in the same team as the two girls. Black hair with pale red highlights and gray eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi! I'm wolfdogb296, but my other penname is Haikura Natsuki. So you can call me Kura! Today, I've managed to drag in Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and my new character, Akane Katara!

The three stand there silently, even Naruto.

Me: Hey! Show some enthusiasm people!

Sasuke: Hpmh, like we would! Just let us go, this is getting annoying and stupid.

Me: (eyes glitter dangerously) You wanna say that again.

Sasuke: I said…

Katara: Sasuke, Kura was threatening you.

Sasuke: I know and I don't damn car…(Gets hit in the head with a thick book) What the hell! You…(Gets hit in the head again).

Me: (smugly) Mists of Avalon, 984 pages, and 4.67 pounds. There is no swearing here.

Naruto: (snicker) Stupid Sasuk-teme…(Gets hit in the head)

Me: (Yells) What did I just say!

Naruto: (rubbing his head, muttering) Sorry, ma'am.

Me: Good. Now let begin the story!

-------------------------------------------

Katara slowly stumbled home from a day of training. The 15 year old was exhausted and almost half asleep.

Katara was an experienced chounin of Konohana who lived alone in an apartment near the training fields. She was an outcast of her clan and her family was dead. She was pretty tall with waist length sky blue hair and light jade green eyes. Her hair was loose except for a strip of dark blue and white cloth with triangular pattern that acted like a hair band and kept most of her hair out of her face. She wore a loose onyx blue shirt with flowing sleeves that draped loosely around her upper body, hiding her weapon set and making her hand movements nearly unpredictable. Suddenly she heard someone shout her name behind her. She turned around to find Kokori, one of her team members running up to her. But as she ran near, she seemed to slow down, almost nervously in front of her, yet she was excited about something.

Kokori: (panting slightly) Katara, Katara! Guess what?! (Jumps up and down a little in excitement)

Katara: (narrows eyes) This is not going to be good for me, is it. (More statement than question)

Kokori: (Somehow nervous yet excited) You see, the whole team been worried about you lately because you seem so serious and glum lately, so I set up a blind date. It's so blind, I don't even know who it is!

Katara: (eye twitches) I have two things to say to you. One. That was unbelievably frank of you. Two. WHAT THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO, WOMAN!

Kokori: (Backs slowly away from the angry person) (Me: She's really beyond angry. ) Yeah…(gulp) Ah…You have a blind date tomorrow with a guy none of us knows who will pick you up at your house at 5:45. See ya! (Runs away, really really fast.)

This leaves Katara alone; raging, fuming, and ready to kill someone.

--------------------------------------------

_In another part of the Village_

WHAT DID YOU DO, BAKA!?!?!?!?!?

Naruto slowly backs away from his raging, dark-haired teammate.

Naruto: Uhhhhh, well, you see. You been so down lately, everyone's worried so I set up a blind date for you. Pick her up tomorrow at 5:45.

Sasuke: A BLIND _DATE_! YOU MORON! WHO SAID I WANTED A DATE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED I'VE _NEVER_ BEEN IN A DATING RELATIONSHIP! _EVER_!

Naruto: (confused) Ehhhh?! Really? But…all those fangirls.

Sasuke: I didn't ask for them!! So why did you give me a date!

Naruto: Ahhh. Well, you'll still have to pick her. Bye! (Disappears and runs away)

Sasuke: (Goes to the nearest wall and starts hitting his head while punctuating every word.) What. The. Hell. I'm. Going. To. Murder. Him. What. The. Hell.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: That was weird.

Katara: (sarcastically) Ya think.

Naruto: Yep he did!

Sasuke: (Turns on Naruto) (deadly whisper) You. (Starts beating up Naruto)

Me: Yes! Plan A part 1, complete!

Katara: You planned this? And when did Naruto appear?

Me: In order, yes and he came in the middle of the story.

Katara: Oh (Goes and tries to break up the fight) (Me: I emphasize the word "tries")


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: On the first chapter. I don't own Naruto. If I did own Naruto, I would make Sakura die a horrible painful death while laughing over her dead body. (Sorry to Sakura-lovers, but yes, I hate her that much.)

Me: (anime tear) My first chapter is complete! I'm so happy!

Sasuke: I hate you.

Katara: I feel the urge to snap you neck.

Me: (grins smugly) Well, you can't because I didn't write that you kill me. Ha!

Sasuke: Damn you.

Me: (eyes glitter dangerously) If you guess my book correctly, I won't hit you.

Sasuke: smirk Mists of Avalon, 948 pages, and weighs 4.67 lbs. Ha yourself!

Katara: Umm, Sasuke. That's wron…(interrupted) (Sasuke gets hit in the head.)

Me: (grinning) Nope. You got the page number wrong! (Starts laughing hysterically)

Katara goes down on her knees next Sasuke and starts to bandage his bruised head while he grips the cloth on her sleeve, looking dazed.

Katara:(glares) You really hate us don't you?

Me: (Smile while wiping a tear away) No. I really like both of you.

Sasuke: (turns his face while Katara bandages) Then why do you do this to us?

Me: Because it's sooooooooo much FUN! (Glomps both of them) Oh. And as a reminder to readers, all the characters are 12. And my stories say Sasuke doesn't go to Orchom-What's- his- name –Sorry, forgot how to spell snake guy's name—until he's older.

--------------------------------------------

Next day 

Katara: (thinking) _I really hate this_!

She was currently fuming about her presently helpless state, slung over her teammate's, Hatsuharu, shoulder. Katara was tied up with charka-enhanced ropes and gagged. All she could do as glare at everyone. Civilians and ninja alike backed away carefully, giving the ninja squad of two girls and one boy a comfortable space in the usually crushing crowds.

**_Flashback_ **(somewhere around 5:00)

_Kokori: (Bursts in through the door to Katara's house) Katara! Katara! KATARA!! _

_Katara: (Appears at kitchen doorway with a cup of milk in her hand) (annoyed) What?_

_Kokori: (screaming and waving both arms) KATARA!! YOUR DATE!! REMEMBER!!_

_Katara: sigh (turns away and takes a sip of milk) I ain't going._

_Kokori: But…..!!!!_

_Katara: (growl) I am not going! And there's nothing you can do to make me!_

_Kokori: sigh I'm sorry it has come to this, Katara-chan. Come on it, guys!_

_Katara spat out her milk when a mob of guys led by Kokori's cousin, Hatsuharu, walked in through her door. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously while wiping off the milk with the back of her hand._

_Katara: (Low voice) Kokori. What are these people doing in my apartment? _

_Kokori: (To the horde of guys) Hatsuharu, you know the drill._

_Hatsuharu: (nods) (To Katara) Sorry bout this Katara. (Turns) (To the guys) Momji, take you group and secure the balcony door. Rockie, your squad takes the big window. JV, Osimin, you two secure the building. Saroi, you and your gang take the top of the building. My team, we guard the door. Go! (Horde of guys disappears)_

_Kokori: Sorry, Katara. But this is for your own good._

_**Back to the present **_(somewhere around 7:00)

Afterwards, Kokori had tried to dress Katara in an outfit. Katara had escaped multiple times. Only to be captured by one or another of Hatsuhara's squad. Katara did fight back. But she didn't want to hurt her comrades. Well, actually, she did. But then she would have to deal with the Konohana government system for "attacking" fellow comrades or village civilians. She was now dressed in a white spaghetti top with a dark blue skirt (that matched her hair band) with a thin black belt and a small jade dragon with light sapphire eyes hung on a red string around her neck. Her hair was re-combed and now sported a white headband with blue triangular designs. On top of that, she was now tied up, gagged, and hung over Hasuharu's shoulder like a deer.

Katara: (thinking angrily) _This stinks. This really stinks! _

The trio finally reached the meeting place, a small wooded area. Katara was then set down against a tree and tied up with more charka-enhanced rope. She kept glaring and struggling against ropes. Minutes later, yells could be heard entering the forest. Then a guy with bluish black hair and black eyes with a dark blue T-shirt that had a high collar and a red and white sign on the back was dragged in by multiple blonde boys with orange and black jumpsuits. The dark-haired boy was kicking right and left, destroying the clones as fast as they were made. He was half dragged, half guided to a tree where, with a struggle, he was tied in a sitting position to a nearby tree, also with charka-enhanced ropes. After that all he and Katara could do was glare at their captors.

Blond-boy: (panting) **Pant** Sheesh **Pant** Sasuke. We arranged **Pant** this whole thing **Pant **and you act so difficult. (Continue panting)

Hatsuharu: You had trouble with him too? Katara here has literally dragged here. We hired a entire gang of guys just to keep her in the building so Kokori could dress her. Katara broke one guy's arm, another's finger, and another's jawbone.

Sasuke POV

_Stupid Naruto-baka! _

I sent death glares toward Naruto. I only realized we weren't alone when another guy started talking. I looked over to see two other chounins leaning against a tree a good distance away from a girl with long sky blue hair and very angry jade green eyes, who, like me, was tied to a tree shooting death glares. This was probably my blind date. I can't argue with three facts. One, she has a big temper and probably is a dangerous ninja. Two, she's angry. And three, absolutely not a fangirl by the way she still wanted to get away even when she saw Naruto and me. The to chounin not tied up were a girl and a boy. They were both tall and seemed to be related.

Naruto: (Finally catches breath) Wow. Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage. Believe it! (Everyone sweatdrops)

Boy: Yo. I'm Rikkia Hatsuharu, this is my cousin (Sasuke: _So they are related_), Rikkia Kokori (Kokori: Hey (winks at Sasuke)) (Me: Sigh Another stinkin' fangirl), and this fuming wildcat here is Akane Katara, the blind date person.

Naruto: This is the other blind date person, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: (to Naruto) I hate you.

Kokori: (fangirl flirting) (Me: Ughh!! -- -- u) So the rumors are true.

Naruto: What rumors…. (Interrupted)

"You all have exactly sixty seconds to run, pray, or write your wills before I hunt you down like rabbits."

We all turned to see Katara standing while swinging a few kunias with her fingers. She's cute, I'll give her that, and she has a figure. I could now see she wore white spaghetti top with a dark blue skirt and a white hair band with a dark blue triangular pattern. The ropes were in shreds around her feet. Her eyes were just plain murderous. Her two teammates blanched and ran away. Very, very fast. Naruto took one look and took a step back to trip over a root and then crawl away on all four as fast as possible.

Me, I couldn't move. So all I did was stare calmly at her with the most emotionless expression I could mange. She looked over and sighed, which changed her expression to a resigned and annoyed look. She came over and knelt in front of me, then placed her hand over the rope tied over my chest. I could tell that the chakra in the rope was being pulled into her hand, then suddenly forced back out so that the ropes were spilt into shreds. Which explained the shredded ropes around her.

Katara: Hatsu and Kokori didn't know I could do that with rope. Were you force brought here too?

Sasuke: (Looks up) Pretty much. You?

Katara: I was forced dress, forced brushed, and carried truced up like a sack of potatoes the whole way.

Sasuke: (Snicker) Pathetic.

Katara: (Icy glare) I had to deal with about 60 people. You couldn't beat one loud-mouthed, annoying moron, and you're calling _me_ pathetic?!

Sasuke: (Scowl) Hmph. (Turns away)

Katara: (Plops down next o Sasuke who still on the ground sitting, not in the cross-legged position. Katara's legs are bent and tucked against her chest) So you're Sasuke Uchiha. Heartthrob of Konohana. Supposedly the hottest guy on the market with the biggest fangirl club in history.

Sasuke: (Eyes look at her, but doesn't turn toward her) Where did you hear that junk?

Katara: Hmph (Leans beck and closes one eye and study Sasuke with one jade eye) It's everywhere. Kokori wanted to meet you for a long time, I don't think she was disappointed. No offense, but personally, I don't get it. You're strong, that's obvious, and I guess you do have some looks. But the rest I don't get. I don't see why you need a fanclub.

Sasuke: (Sigh in relief) Good, you're not a fangirl.

Katara: (Surprised) A FANGIRL?!! Listen you! Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me something stooped that low! I've never been a fangirl of anyone or anything and never will be! Got it?!

Sasuke: (Turns to her) (Surprised) Really? Every girl I know is a fangirl of one boy or something.

Katara: (Glare) (Bristle) Well, I not one of them and I ain' going start drooling over some boy. Get some control over your ego. SHEESH!

Sasuke: (Had to smile at her undignified and insulted expression on her face) Well what are we going to do now?

Katara: (Stands up and stretches) Me, I'm going to beat the leaving daylights out of those so-called friends of mine. You can come and we'll beat the blonde kid up. He annoys for some reason.

Sasuke: (Smirks) He annoys everyone.

Katara: (Looks at his face and then half pouts, half scowl)

Sasuke: What?!

Katara: You're taller than me.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he realized, though she was tall, she was half an inch shorter. They both then walked side by side, melting into the shadows, in the directions of their victims.

----------------------------------------

_5 hours later (Sasuke POV)_

I walked next to Katara toward her house. We were close enough to feel the heat from each other, but not touching. I guess it did turn out to be king of a date. Just not the type any normal person went on. I thoroughly enjoyed beating up Naruto. The three were no in the hospital. As we walked, we talked. I don't know how, but she got the full story out of me. I told her everything, absolutely _everything!_ The thing was, she didn't pity me, or tell me to forget it and move on. She didn't stare at me like a exotic animal, or reject me. She told me I was brave for facing it alone. She told me about how her family was killed, and that she was kicked out of her clan. I learned that her clan had a ability, and that she had somehow not inherited this ability, she gained others instead. Her clan's eyes and hair were dark skinned, dark haired, and had dark eye color. She, on the other hand, was as pale as the moon, had light sky blue hair, and a light, vivid green eyes. To that stupid clan of hers, just because she was born different from them, they branded her a freak, an outcast. How stupid. She wasn't a freak compared with everyone not in her clan. She was beautiful really. She seem to glow and sparkle in the moonlight with a gentle, relaxed look on her face. I memory rushed back. It was a picture of my mom smiling at me, with a similar look as Katara on her face. I started, and then shook the thought away. She smiled and laughed a few times while we talked. She was a loner, you could tell by the way she held herself when other people walked by. It was like '_Leave me alone, I won't trouble you if you don't trouble me'_ stance, same as mine. I feel so close to her, the closet to anyone since my clan died. We understand each other. She's easy to make a smile or laugh, but I have a feeling she doesn't often. While she walked, I imaged her as a snow leopard or some other type of wild cat. That was how she walked, a graceful stride with no hesitation, with an edge of authority and pride. We stopped in front of her house. She opened the door and turned around.

Katara: Well, good night, Sasuke. I had a great time. Especially beating up Haru. (Smiles a little)

Sasuke: (Smiles) (Turns around and waves with his back turned) 'Night. (Walks away)

Katara: Night. (Closes door) (Thinking) Hmmm. He kinda looks cute when he smiles like that. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. (Brushes teeth, change clothes, and goes to bed)

--------------------------------------

Me: Second chapter, complete!

Sasuke: That took a long time.

Me: Good stories always take a long time.

Katara: Who is Kaiya? I saw you take her name out.

Me: Kaiya? Oh she's from another of my fanfics that I haven't posted. She's Naruto's girlfriend, and Sasuke loves her like a sister. Thing is they didn't meet till 15. The characters are still 12.

Sasuke: You have other characters?

Me: Yep! There's Shikyo, Kaiya, Sahori, and Mai.

Katara: (Sigh) Someone please review so that she stops bothering us!


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting on the Training Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Duh! If I did, I'd have Kiba become half cat and Akamaru chase him around. (I like Kiba personally, but that would be kind of funny)

Sasuke: Oh god. We're back. Katara, are you all right?

Katara: (Touches a tender spot on the back of her head) I'm OK. Just please don't tell me we're back in the Haikura's Author's Notes.

Me: Welcome back!!

Katara: I told you not to say that!!

Me: (anime tears) WAAAA! Katara is yelling at me!

Sasuke and Katara: Shut up!

Me: (sniffle **sniffle) **Well time to begin the story.

Katara starts hitting her head against the invisible barrier. Sasuke sits in the corner and sulks.

Me: I have a few things to say. First, I hate Sakura. Second, if there such thing as a Sakura platypus, I'd help hunt them to extinction. And third, Katara is not a Mary Sue. She has flaws, like her temper and her coldness, and her ability to not care if she break a few of her teammate's bones if they provoke her. So ha to non-believers!!! And yes I'm weird.

Sasuke: That explains a lot.

-----------------------------------

Next Day 

Naruto: Ahhhh! Where's Kakashi-sensei?! He's late **again.** Hey Sasuke-teme! You're going to pay for this!!

Sakura: Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!!! ( Starts to hit Naruto but decides against it in his current condition)

Naruto currently had a broken arm and leg, bandaged head, black eye, a bald spot (which was really red and still kind of bloody), and multiply cuts, scratches, and bruises.

Sasuke: (smirk) You couldn't so much as touch me last night, much less now. Plus, you look better like this, dobe.

Sakura: OMG!! Sasuke-kun you're so cool! (Me: (sweatdrop) Stupid fangirl)

Sasuke: (thinking) Ignore her. She's not there. Ignore. Ignore. Damn I wish Katara was here! I could at least talk to her without her saying things about me! (Background: Stupid, chattering Sakura)

Kakashi: Hello.

Sakura and Naruto: YOU'RE LATE!!

Kakashi: No I'm not. (Me: OMG!! Kakashi is not late?!!?)

Naruto: You told us to meet here at 8:00!

Sakura: Yeah! It's 10:00!

Kakashi: Oh I did? Oops sorry. I meant 10:00. We'll be training with Team 19. The sensei of that team will beat me up if I come late.

Sakura: Team 19?

Kakashi: I don't think you've met them.

At the training (5 minutes later) 

Hatsu, Kokori, Katara, and their sensei, Kikyo, come, arguing.

Kikyo: (sigh) I thought I told you two not to provoke Katara. Now look at you two!

Hatsu had two fractures in left arm, his head was shaved with stitches in them, he had a crutch for his severely pulled leg, and was purple, black, and blue all over. Kokori had a temporally mangled hand, a dislocated shoulder, multiply broken ribs, a punctuated lung, and two pulled muscles in her left leg. Both were covered bruises, cuts, and scratches.

Kikyo: Man. You guys really look like something the cat dragged in.

Kokori: (whining) That's because that's the way were beaten up. (Jerks a thumb at Katara) (sniffles) BFFs aren't suppose to beat each other nearly to death.

Katara: BFFs also aren't suppose to (Starts listing things that Kokori and Hatsu did. Like the date thing) (Interrupted)

Naruto: Hey! It's you guys!

Hatsu: (cocks head) It's you two. This world works in such strange ways.

Kokori, Katara, and Kikyo: -- -- ;

Kokori: (flirtously(SP?)) Hey. (Starts to flirt with Sasuke, pissing off Sakura)

Katara and Sasuke eyes met briefly, but were interrupted.

Sakura: (annoyed) HEY! Am I the only one who doesn't know anyone.

Kokori: (shrugs) I guess.

Sakura: Well I'm Sakura Haruno. Future Mrs. Uchiha.

Katara looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head. Katara snickered which caused Sasuke to glare at her.

Kokori: Hmph. Mrs. Uchiha my behind! Keeping dreaming weakling!

Sakura: Hey! What did you just call me, whore!?

Kokori: (smirks) Che. Deaf as well as weak.

Sakura: (yells) WHY YOU….!!!!

Sakura threw a punch at Kokori. Kokori tried to move, put can't due to her injuries. She grunted in frustration and closed her eyes in wait of the impact. When she didn't feel it, she opened one eye, she opened both in surprise to see Katara standing in front of her, and Sakura laying on her back 20 feet away.

Kokori: (surprised) Wait…. what….. why….?

Katara: Hmph. I did injure you. I can't let somebody injure you when you're helpless.

Kokori: (sniffle) We really friends. I'm happy.

Katara: (smirk) Only I can do that.

Kokori: I take that back.

Kikyo: (sigh) Anyway. I'm Kikyo Onari. This is Hatsuharu Rikkia and Kokori Rikkia, they're cousins. And this is Akane Katara.

Kakashi: I'm Kakashi Hatake. This is Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Kikyo: Pairs will spar each other in turn.

So pairs were randomly drawn by Kakashi-sensei. It was (in order) Naruto vs. Hatsu, Kokori vs. Sasuke, and Sakura vs. Katara. This is what happened.

Naruto and Hatsu both fought for 25 seconds before fainting in pain from injuries. Tie.

Sasuke just pushed Kokori down because she immobile due to injuries. Winner: Sasuke.

Kokori just dodged Sakura's attacks until Sakura annoyed her to the point that she punched Sakura through a tree. Winner: Katara.

Kakashi: Okkkkkkkk.

Kikyo: -- --'

A sudden flash storm took place and everyone either rushed or was carried into a nearby building which appeared to be restaurant. By the time they were inside, Sakura, Naruto, and Hatsu were awake.

Sakura: I forgot to ask. How do you all know each other? (anxiously) Was Sasuke-kun involved?

Sasuke: (thinking) Oh darn! No one say anything. If word got out that I went on a "date" with Katara, the fangirls will be on her like a pack of wolves. Even if it wasn't really a normal or official, they won't see it that way.

Naruto: (grinning stupidly) Well you see, the other day I signed Sasuke up for a…..

Sasuke: (yells) SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!!! (Punches Naruto in the face so that he crashes through 3 tables, 8 chairs, and plant.

Naruto: (Gets up painfully) HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Kakashi: (Interrupts) Ok, Ok you two. Calm down. Let's sit down and eat something. It is lunchtime after all.

Everyone sat down at a nearby circular table. The sitting was in this order clockwise: Kikyo, Kakashi, Hatsu, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Katara, and Kokori.

Kakashi: Oh. And did anyone catch the name of the place?

Kokori: I did. It was the "Youthful Green Lotus of the Green Beast of Konohana". (Pulls a "WTF" face)

Naruto: (Gulps) Why does that sound familiar?

Sakura: (Gulps) Yeah. In a bad way.

???: Hello everybody!!!

----------------------------------

Me: (sarcastically) Who could it possibly be?

Sasuke: You're going to torture us in the next chapter aren't you?

Me: Yep!!

Katara: (mutters) Why us?

Me: Oh yeah. Guess what?

Katara: What?

Me: I put Naruto in a electric chair with real live electric eels!! 0

Sasuke and Katara: 00

Me: Oh., and my mistake. The other characters don't have a Mia. It's Kiya! Or Kiyami, which is her full name. Tune in to the next chapter to see what I'm going to do to all the characters. Hehehehe. (Evil gleam in eyes)


	4. Chapter 4: Restraunt Fiasco

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did……um……I'd…..dye Gaara's hair neon pink with pernament dye and lots of glitter! (thinks that over) Or not.

Me: Hello! Welcome back!

Sasuke & Katara: (silence)…..

Me: Hey what's wrong with you guys?

Sasuke: ……

Katara:……

Me: My god you guys are boring!!!

Sasuke:…….

Katara:……..

Me: (Anime fall) Let the next chapter begin. Oh. And you won't get some parts if you don't watch the Curry of Life episode. To see what happens, go to and type in _Rock Lee loves " Curry of Life"_ exactly. By blackxednet. Or watch _The curry of life. _By Timothyto.

----------------------------------

Recap:

???: Hello everyone!

Everyone yells and falls off their chairs.

Naruto: LEE?!

Sakura: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Lee: Welcome everybody! Welcome to my new restuarnt!

Hatsu: This is your restuarnt? But you're not much older than us. (Kokori staring in horror at bushy eyebrows, bowl haircut, and gree jumpsuit.)

Lee: Oh hello! I'm Lee. Who are you?

(After introductions)

Lee: Oh and yeah! This is my restuarnt and you're my first customer since the grand opening about…….3 weeks ago! (Sasuke and Katara twitch. Everybody else sweatdrops heavily) Since you're my first customers and friends you can have a free meal. (Gets watery and starry eyed) Gai-sensei, I hope you're proud.

Kikyo: Uhhh, well. What's on the menu?

Lee: (throws up his arms) EVERYTHING!

Katara: (mutters) How….extravagent.

Sasuke: (mutters) I'll say.

Lee: So what will it be?

Naruto: RAMEN!! BELIEVE IT!

Hatsu: Fried crab.

Sakura: A sushi boat.

Kokori: Terayaki chicken.

Kikyo: Udon, please.

Kakashi: A peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be nice. (Everybody stares) What?

Kikyo: (smirks) Does this mean we can see what you look like under you're mask.

Sakura: You mean you haven't seen his face?

Kikyo: Hmph. I don't think his own parents seen him without a mask. He was probably born with it!

Sasuke: Curry. (Naruto blanchs) What's up with you, loser?

Naruto: (nervously) Ummm…Hey bushy-brows…(gulp) Are you going to make that _**type**_ of curry?

Lee: (excited) Yep!! Old Ldy Sonsho gave me a new recipe!

Naruto hurried to the back of the building, into the storage room and came back out with a carton of water. He put it down in front of Sasuke and went back to his seat.

Naruto: (seroious) You're going to need it.

Katara: I'll have miso soup, regular please.

_What happens when the food comes and get eaten_

Naruto: (Faints beacause of chemical reaction in ramen due Lee not cooking it properly)

Hatsu: (chokes and passes it because eating a living crab)

Sakura: (Gets an actual boat filled with fish wrapped in seaweed, which beated her up) (Me: Yeah! Go fishy!)

Kokori: (Unconsious from food posioning due to her chicken wasn't cooked properly)

Kikyo: (Udon was made of worms, currently in the bathroom)

Kakashi: (Sandwich was accidently dipped in sleeping powder) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Sasuke: (Face turns neon pink and bloated. Just like the people in the youtube videos. Katara was forced to sit on him and force the water down. Now unconious and soaking wet)

Katara: (She drank her soup, then calmly excused herself, calmly walked outside, where she broke down. Now is outside in the heavy rain. Soaking wet and throwing up violently) ( To find out why read author's notes)

-------------------------------------

Me: Chapter 4 complete!

Katara: That was short.

Sasuke: I agree. But very tortuous. What did you write to put Katara in the state you did?

Me: Katara, what are you allergic to?

Katara: Ummm, leeks and chemical reactions that causes explosions.

Me: Really?! Anyways, you're allergic to the leeks that Lee put in. Anyways, I didn't know you're allergic to explosive chemical mixtures.

Katara: It warns me.

Sasuke:………..

Me: See ya people next time!


End file.
